Happy birthday Agawshi !
by Comcompopotete
Summary: C'était le 5 décembre et Akaashi s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui pour consulter tous les messages qu'il avait reçu en ce jour spécial. Cependant, son ancien capitaine en a décidé autrement...


Au bout d'un moment, il va y avoir des parole d'une musique. Le titre c'est _Apologize_ de OneRepublic. Je pense que c'était pas une très bonne idée d'insérer les paroles... Mais j'avais envie. Et les paroles n'ont absolument aucun rapport avec l'histoire ! Juste c'est agréable à entendre (je trouve)

Ah oui et c'est peut-être un peu niais, hein... :/

* * *

Akaashi faisait défiler tout les messages qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il était en cours. Il avançait vers le portail du lycée Fukurodani pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte d'arriver et de pouvoir les lire et y répondre, parce que marcher droit et se concentrer sur l'écran de son téléphone en même temps n'était pas des choses les plus simple à faire. En effet, il se cogna dans l'épaule d'une personne qui se trouvait devant le grand portail.  
\- Excusez-moi, dit-il immédiatement en relevant très légèrement la tête.  
Puis il continua sa route.  
\- Hey ! Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ?  
Akaashi se retourna pour vérifier qu'on s'adressait bien à lui.  
\- Pardon ? interrogea-t-il.  
Le grand garçon abandonna la fille à laquelle il était en train de parler pour s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez soient collés l'un à l'autre. Si Akaashi connaissait un visage par cœur, c'était bien celui de ce garçon-là : Bokuto Kotaro ; avec sa coiffure étrange, ses sourcils tout aussi bizarres, sa grande taille et son sourire éblouissant. De plus, à force que le décoloré ignore son espace personnel pour se mettre aussi près d'Akaashi, aucun détail de ce visage ne pouvait lui échapper.  
\- Eum... Bonjour Bokuto-san... murmura-t-il faiblement en sentant une chaleur désagréable s'emparer de ses joues.  
\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! Hey t'as eu peur que je te tape, hein ? Haha !  
\- Evidemment, vous êtes vraiment effrayant.  
Bokuto pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda si c'était un compliment et une moquerie. Bien entendu, Akaashi répondit par la première proposition.  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au lycée ?  
\- Pour te souhaiter un happy birthday ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas remercier !  
\- Eh bien... merci. Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais à ce que je vois.  
\- T'es adorable, 'Kashi ! MERCI !  
\- Mais de rien, Bokuto-san. Vous êtes venu ici juste pour me dire ça ? Vous auriez put tout simplement m'appeler, vous savez.  
\- Ah mais je ne suis pas venu pour rien ! Tu repars avec moi !  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ouais !

Alors Akaashi continua sa route, mais accompagné de Bokuto cette fois. Et finalement, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui... Bokuto lui demanda s'il avait entrainement et Akaashi répondit que non, puisqu'il était là. Le décoloré ajouta alors qu'il le savait : sa question n'avait donc aucune utilité.  
\- On rentre ensemble comme au bon vieux temps ! Trop cool, tu trouves pas ?  
\- Si, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- Oh tu me rassures ! Disons que ton accueil m'a fait douté, tu n'étais pas très... accueillant.  
\- Ça ne vous a pas empêché de m'emmener avec vous, même si je ne voulais pas vous voir.  
Bokuto soupira et s'exclama soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter Akaashi (qui fit genre de rien, d'ailleurs).  
\- Regarde ! C'est ma voiture ! Bon je sais, c'est pas le luxe... Mais j'en ai une ! C'est trop cool ! Hein ? Hein ? T'es jaloux ? Evidemment que tu l'es, tu n'as pas le permis, toi ! HAHAHA !  
Akaashi attendit que son monologue se termine enfin pour répondre :  
\- Nous n'y allons pas à pied ? Vous n'habitez pas si loin.  
\- NOON ! On ne va pas _chez mes parents_ , on va chez _moi_ ! Enfin chez moi et Kuroo... Mais on s'en fout de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'appartement de Bokuto (et de Kuroo) ne se trouvait pas à la porte d'à côté, ils arrivèrent environ 40 minutes plus tard. Akaashi avait passé tout le trajet à prier pour arriver le plus vite possible. Il n'en pouvait plus ; Bokuto conduisait si mal que tout son corps était crispé, il se tenait à la portière comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
\- Kuroo ne me laisse jamais conduire, il dit que je suis trop nul... bouda-t-il. T'en penses quoi, toi ?  
Akaashi lui montra son pouce levé pour lui montrer qu'il conduisait comme un chef. S'il n'avait pas utilisé des mots, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de vomir les délicieux onigiris qu'il avait manger à midi en essayant de parler. Bokuto rigola d'un rire fier et le remercia. Ensuite, ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement et le décoloré ouvrit la porte, laissant Akaashi passer devant lui.  
\- C'est la première fois que tu viens, non ?  
\- Oui... Il fait très noir ici.  
En effet, les volets étaient fermés, on n'y voyait absolument rien.  
\- Attends... J'allume.  
On entendit le clic de l'interrupteur suivit d'une espèce d'explosion qui fit bondir Akaashi. Konoha se tenait juste derrière la porte et avait fait péter un pétard à confettis. Le brun fixa le blond, le regard encore pétrifié.  
\- Bon anniversaire ! dit tout simplement Konoha.

Bokuto qui se retenait de rire explosa et Akaashi dévisagea la pièce maintenant éclairée. Pour ce qui était du mobilier, tout était repoussé contre les murs. Mais le plus problématique, c'était la masse de gens qui avait remplacé les meubles pour se placer au milieu du séjour. Kuroo et Oikawa se tenait au centre, tenant un gâteau. L'ancienne équipe de Fukurodani était là aussi, dont les managers qui étaient vêtues de robes comme s'il s'agissait d'un bal. Kenma était assis sur le canapé au fond de la salle. Puis il y avait Iwaizumi qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'ancien passeur d'Aoba Josai, il avait un air désolé sur le visage et lui adressa un simple signe de la main tandis que pleins d'autres se mirent à hurler "BON ANNIVERSAIRE !". Il y avait pas mal d'autres personnes, certaines lui étaient même inconnues. Et puis... la décoration : des guirlandes de triangles colorés étaient attachés au plafond, des éclairages encore éteints étaient installés, un buffet plein de boissons et de gâteaux se trouvait dans un coin, il ne fut même pas surpris quand son regard se posa sur la boule à facettes ; ses amis étaient toujours dans l'excès.

"Et merde..." pensa Akaashi. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'intention et ne voulait absolument pas une fête d'anniversaire. Tant de monde était là, prêt à lui bondir dessus pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il a un an de moins à vivre, qu'il est enfin en âge de faire des grosses conneries, lui proposer de danser, lui offrir des cadeaux... Trop d'attention envers lui, un simple message disant "bon anniversaire" aurait suffit.  
\- Merci, les gars, dit-il tout de même avec un léger sourire.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla, on reposa le gâteau et Akaashi ne compris pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé là depuis le début, vu qu'il n'avait servi à rien. La lumière principale s'éteignit pour laisser place aux projecteur. Les rayons colorés s'agitaient dans tout les sens, clignotaient, changeaient de couleur... Puis une forte musique vint s'ajouter.  
\- Ça te fait plaisir ? demanda Bokuto.  
\- Oui, bien-sûr... Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- 18 ans ! Ça se fêtes ! T'es un homme maintenant, un vrai !

Le temps passait, les gens dansaient, parfois ils mangaient et buvaient. Un regroupement eu lieu pour qu'Akaashi ouvre ses cadeaux, pleins de petits objets ridicules et inutiles, certains en étaient même gênants, et tout le monde rigolait quand le brun les déballait. Puis on mangeait des pizzas, des chips, des gâteaux, des bonbons...

La soirée continuait, la musique hurlait et les cages thoraciques des invités tremblaient en synchronisation avec le rythme. Des corps démembrés s'agitaient sur la piste. Akaashi, ne voulant pas danser, s'était installé au « bar », à enfiler les verres comme des perles. Peut-être le temps passerait plus vite ainsi. Ou peut-être serait-il complètement saoul au point d'oser faire comprendre -d'une manière ou d'une autre- à Bokuto qu'il l'aimait. Et le lendemain il se réveillerait nu dans le lit de son capitaine... Sur cette pensée, Akaashi bu cul-sec pour oublier à quel point il était gay.

Il consulta plusieurs fois son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, les minutes semblaient être des heures.  
\- Agaashii ! Viens danser avec nous ! proposa Bokuto en venant se servir un verre.  
\- Non merci, Bokuto-san, je n'aime pas danser.  
\- Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'essayes pas !  
Bokuto l'attira avec lui mais le brun de ne se laissa pas faire et refusa à nouveau. Le décoloré soupira.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas ta soirée...  
\- Bien sûr que si, c'est gentil de m'avoir organisé une soirée.  
\- Oui, mais tu restes là et tu ne danses même pas ! râla Bokuto.  
Le plus grand soupira à nouveau d'un air peiné puis retourna danser avec des amis.

La chaleur devenait très pesante, alors le brun se servi un autre verre et alla s'installer sur le canapé, à côté d'une fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il se levait temps à autre pour se servir à boire puis décida de rejoindre Bokuto.  
\- Ah ! Akashi ! Tu viens finalement danser ? dit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements tandis que Kuroo continuait à s'agiter dans tout les sens.  
\- Je n'appelle pas ça de la danse... Et non, je voulais juste savoir si je pourrais avoir votre code WiFi, s'il vous plait.  
\- C'est la fête ! Pourquoi veux-tu avoir internet ?  
\- Je n'aime pas danser...  
Bokuto le tira par un bras et saisi ensuite le deuxième pour les bouger comme si le brun était un pantin.  
\- Bokuto-san, arrêtez !  
Akaashi se dégagea et retourna là d'où il venait sans demander son reste.  
\- Ça lui plait pas, hein ? demanda Bokuto à Kuroo qui lui répondit en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Il était 00:12 quand Akaashi avait regardé son téléphone pour la dernière fois. Maintenant, il avançait dans la foule épileptique, légèrement saoul. Il avait mal à la tête, la musique était trop forte et son corps avait trop chaud. Heureusement, les corps autour de lui étaient là pour le maintenir debout, il se rattrapait à eux quand ses pas tentaient de le conduire contre le sol. Akaashi cherchait la coiffure extravagante de Bokuto dans la foule, mais ne le vit pas, alors il continua d'avancer avec nonchalance dans la foule. Finalement, il voulait danser avec son ancien capitaine, mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
Soudain, la musique forte et entraînante se transforma en une musique douce et apaisante. « _I'm holdin' on a rope »_ Les corps désarticulés des invités se redressèrent pour venir s'enlacer les uns aux autres. « _Got me ten feet off the ground »_ L'instant pour les slow. L'instant pour les couples. Alors Akaashi s'arrêta au milieu de la piste et ne cacha pas sa déception. « _I'm hearing what you say »_ Il s'apprêtait alors à retourner dans le canapé, mais en faisant demi-tour sur lui même, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Bokuto on ne peut plus charmant. Il avait changé sa tenue de sportif pour un jean, une chemise et une cravate. Sa coiffure de hiboux n'était plus, il avait les cheveux coiffés en arrière, comme pour se rendre à un mariage. « _But I just can make a soun_ d »  
\- Et maintenant, on danse ? demanda Bokuto avec un sourire irrésistible et un sourcil levé.  
Bokuto posa précautionneusement ses mains sur les hanches d'Akaashi, avec lenteur pour que le brun ait le temps de le repousser s'il faisait une erreur. « _They tell me that you mean it »_ Il rapprocha son corps du sien et le passeur le rejoignit doucement. « _Then you go and cut me down »_ Le brun passa alors ses bras autour du cou du décoloré, le regardant comme s'il était dans un rêve. Un très beau rêve _._ « _But wait_ » Enfin enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils commencèrent à danser (si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi). « _You tell me that you're sorry_ » Le brun posa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand et au fur à mesure de la danse, il avait l'enfouit dans son cou. « _Didn't think I'd turn around_ » Akaashi en avait rêvé, de se trouver si proche de son capitaine... « _And say_ » Mais il se demandait tout de même pourquoi Bokuto avait voulu danser avec lui. « _That it's too late to apologize_ » Et puis pas n'importe quelle danse... « _It's to late_ » Un slow. « _Said it's to late apologize_ » La tête dans le coup du garçon qu'il aimait depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il humait son parfum. « _It's too late »_  
Bokuto bougea son visage et son nez vint chatouiller quelques mèches brunes du plus jeune, il releva la tête et leurs visages se frôlèrent presque. « _I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you_ »  
\- Il y a des rumeurs... murmura l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani.  
« _I need you like a heart needs a beat_ »  
\- Et donc ? murmura Akaashi, le regard hésitant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres.  
« _It's not from you, yeaah_ »  
\- On dit que tu m'aimes. (Un silence) Info ou intox ?  
« _I loved you with a fire red and I was turnin' blue_ »  
Akaashi rougissait légèrement, mais l'alcool faisait qu'il restait indifférent aux paroles de Bokuto.  
« _And to say_ »  
\- Et vous ?  
« _Sorry like an angel_ »  
\- Comment ça, moi ?  
« _Heaven let me think was you_ »  
\- Vous m'aimez ?  
« _But I'm afraid_ »  
Les yeux de Bokuto s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres fines du brun.  
« _It's too late to apologize_ »  
\- Tu es mon passeur préféré.  
« _It's too late_ »  
\- Ça ne répond pas à la question.  
« _Said it's to late to apologize_ »  
\- Tu n'y as pas répondu non plus.  
« _It's too late_ »  
Le plus petit posa une main sur la joue du plus grand et rapprocha son visage du sien. « _It's to late apologize_ » Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à leur tour et Bokuto y posa un baiser comme pour encourager l'autre à continuer. « _It's too late_ » D'abord des petits baisers, puis quelques uns plus passionnés. « _I'm holdin' on the rope_ » Akaashi rapporta ses deux bras dans la nuque du décoloré et resserra son étreinte. « _Got me ten feet off the ground..._ »  
\- Wouhouu ! Brooo ! hurla la voix de Kuroo.  
Puis des applaudissements. Bokuto leva les bras et clama son fameux "HEY HEY HEY". Akaashi, lui, regardait le sol et jouait avec ses mains d'un air nerveux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique assourdissante avait recommencée et cette fois, Akaashi dansait. Parfois, il levait la tête vers Bokuto et ils se regardaient, un sourire sur les lèvres. Des fois ils rigolaient ensemble sans raison, peut-être était-ce à cause de l'ambiance. Le temps passa bien plus vite que les premières heures et la salle ne tarda pas à se vider. Jusqu'à ce que Bokuto, Akaashi et Kuroo se retrouve seul dans l'appartement.  
\- Aide-moi à ranger, Bo'.  
\- Nan mec, on fera ça demain, laisse.  
Kuroo regarda son ami et soupira.  
\- Bon j'vais me coucher alors. N'oubliez pas que je vis aussi dans cet appartement.  
\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir que j'étais censé dormir ici, j'aurais préparé mes affaires, râla Akaashi un fois Kuroo parti.  
\- Je te prêterais ma brosse à dents !  
\- En aucun cas je veux utiliser votre brosse à dents ! Achetez-en moi une neuve.  
Bokuto se pencha devant le brun et enlaça ses cuisses.  
\- Euh... Bokuto-san ? Que faites-vous ?  
Puis le décoloré le souleva afin de le porter sur son épaule, le haut du corps d'Akaashi traînait derrière lui. Le brun donna des coup de poings dans son dos :  
\- Reposez-moi Bokuto-san !  
\- Quand tu m'appelleras par mon prénom, peut-être...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas possible...  
Bokuto lança le brun sur le lit puis retira sa cravate.  
\- Vous pourriez être un peu plus délicat avec moi, ajouta Akaashi en regardant du coin de l'œil Bokuto déboutonner sa chemise.  
Le décoloré se déplaça dans la pièce, prit un t-shirt en passant pour le lancer à Akaashi, puis alla fermer les volets. Ensuite il bondit sur le lit sans retenue et vint bousculer son passeur, celui-ci soupira.  
\- Tu as l'intention de dormir en costume ?  
Bokuto défait sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon.  
\- Et vous, vous avez l'intention de dormir à poil ? renchéri le brun.  
Le décoloré explosa de rire et lança ses vêtement à travers la pièce pour venir se blottir contre Akaashi comme un enfant. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors il opta pour passer une main dans les mèches blanches de l'autre.  
\- Keiji...  
Le concerné haussa un sourcils à l'entente de son prénom.  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?  
Akaashi ria légèrement et hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura "Bien sûr, Kotaro", ce qui le fit rougir furieusement. Le décoloré resserra son étreinte sur Akaashi et le poussa pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux allongés.  
Une fois qu'Akaashi ait retirer ses vêtements pour les remplacer par le t-shirt que Bokuto lui avait lancé, ils se couchèrent. Il était environ 6 heures du matin et la fatigue commencée sérieusement à tomber. Le brun avait la tête reposée sur le biceps de son aîné. Un bras musclé passait sur sa hanche pour venir enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Ses paupières lourdes se fermaient d'elles-même.  
\- Keiji... tu as passé un bon anniversaire ?  
Akaashi répondit d'un petit son presque inaudible qui fit sourire Bokuto. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sous la mâchoire de son nouveau petit-ami. Puis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.


End file.
